Ces récits interdits au grand jour
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Derrière tous les grands mots du Capitole, se cachent des horreurs que même son peuple ignore... Recueil d'OS.
1. Ces récits interdits au grand jour

_Écrit sous les thèmes 'mort d'un personnage, participation forcée, manipulation et contrôle, relation à distance et épuisement' pour le bingo_fr sur livejournal._

* * *

_Pairing: Katniss/Finnick_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Ces récits interdits au grand jour**

Katniss Everdeen n'était pas une participante ordinaire des Hunger Games. Elle était le geais moqueur, celle qui était protégée de toute part. Finnick Odair, lui, était un participant ordinaire. Ses récits des années qui avaient suivies sa victoire lui faisaient craindre le pire à Katniss. Qu'est-ce que Peeta était en train de subir dans cette prison du Capitole pour avoir osé tomber amoureux d'elle?

Plusieurs en étaient morts. La population des districts et celles du Capitoles- ceux qui n'étaient pas coincés dans l'enfer d'une victoire- pensaient qu'ils s'agissaient d'accidents, de morts naturelles ou de surdoses d'une quelconque drogue, mais les autres, ceux qui avaient survécu aux Hungers Games, savaient bien mieux. Ces morts, c'étaient bien souvent des suicides. Ces morts, c'étaient parfois d'avoir été trop 'utilisés'. Ces morts, c'étaient par manque de volonté de se battre pour vivre.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu se retrouver là. Ils avaient tous pensé que leur victoire leur amènerait paix et richesse. Qu'on les oublierait et qu'ils pourraient vivre paisiblement dans le quartier des vainqueurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à devenir mentor pour les tribus suivantes. Mais se permettre de telles illusions, c'était sous-estimé l'esprit tordu du Capitole.

Ils devenaient des légendes, des vedettes, aux yeux de la haute population. Snow ne pouvait qu'en tirer profit. Et les vendre pour devenir des objets sexuels était l'idée la plus brillante qui lui était venue. La fortune qu'il se faisait avec eux lui permettait de sans cesse agrandir son jardin de roses. Et même s'ils devaient les soumettre par la force et par les menaces- leurs familles ne valaient rien à ses yeux, leur mort ne peinait probablement personne de toute façon- il s'en fichait. Pire, ça l'amusait presque ce petit jeu de torture. Contrôler un pays ne lui suffisait pas, il se devait également de contrôler les esprits faibles.

Alors qu'il racontait ce qu'il avait vécu, Finnick regardait droit devant lui, sans vraiment voir la caméra. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il se dégoûtait de s'être laissé manipulé durant aussi longtemps. Il se sentait faible et indigne de l'amour qu'Annie lui portait. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire contre le président Snow s'il avait été plus fort? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le sauver de cet esprit perfide qui se plaisait à coincer ses victimes jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'autres choix que de se soumettre?

_Annie..._

Elle lui manquait tellement. La distance qui les séparait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois lui étaient insoutenable. Surtout avec les évènements qui ne cessaient d'enflammer les districts, rendant le Capitole de plus en plus cruel. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne pouvait pas. C'était pour elle qu'il s'était prostitué aussi longtemps. Pour elle qu'il avait regardé des amis mourir sans bronché. Parce qu'il l'aimait et refusait qu'elle ait elle aussi à souffrir. Ils avaient déjà eu tant d'elle, ils l'avaient déjà brisé. Finnick avait promis qu'ils n'auraient plus rien d'autre dès l'instant où il avait remporté sa victoire. Et ce, même s'il était forcé de faire toutes ces choses qui le dégoûtaient de lui-même.

Finnick soupira lorsque la caméra cessa de tourner. Il était épuisé. Partager ces sombres moments de son existence avec le public avait certes été bénéfique, mais ça l'avait vidé. Il se sentait dénudé. Comme si on venait de lui arracher sa peau à l'antenne. Comme si tout le monde pouvait désormais voir à travers son âme. Les larmes, silencieuses, coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne lui vienne à l'esprit de les retenir ou de les effacer. Il n'en avait pas la force. Si seulement Annie pouvait être à ses côtés...

Katniss écoutait le récit le coeur au bord des lèvres. La rage glissant un peu plus rapidement dans ses veines. Elle ne savait pas- évidemment, personne n'irait rendre une telle histoire public, surtout pas le président Snow- et aurait probablement préféré ne pas savoir. Déglutissant péniblement, elle s'imagina avoir gagné quelques années plutôt, sans Peeta, et n'avoir été qu 'une participante ordinaire. C'était ce qui l'aurait attendu. Une vie de prostituée. Une vie où elle serait manipulée dans toute ce qu'elle entreprendrait. Katniss s'obligea à secouer la tête, chassant l'égoïsme de ses pensées. C'était ce que Peeta devait vivre présentement.

Elle devait le sauver avant qu'il ne rejoigne la longue liste de morts qui étaient déjà à l'actif du Capitole...

* * *

_Finnick est à la recherche de réconfort. N'hésitez pas à lui en offrir! _


	2. 75e années de jeux, 2 années de calvaire

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de février 2013. N'hésitez pas à demander si vous désirez des informations ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Pairing :Finnick_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer :Tout est à Susanne Collins_

_Thème: Talent_

* * *

**75 années de jeux, 2 années de calvaire **

_Tous avaient un talent. Tous avaient une chance de remporter les 75e jeux de la faim... une chance de les gagner, et des dizaines de les perdre. Alors qu'ils se tenaient tous debout sur leur plaque, dans l'attente de ces quelques secondes interminables qui sonneraient début des jeux, il tentait de conserver un air de confiance qu'il ne possédait qu'à demi. Ses yeux parcouraient l'assemblée qui, comme lui, se retrouvaient pour la seconde fois au prise avec la mort aux trousses. Il n'allait pas l'emporter, il savait qu'il ne l'emporterait pas cette année - autant aurait-il voulu accomplir une fois de plus un miracle et retourner auprès de sa douce, sa folle Annie. Mais il ne serait pas non plus parmi les premiers à tomber. Il connaissait trop bien les enjeux, l'alliance qu'il avait passé avec Haymitch et d'autres concurrents pesaient bien trop lourdement sur ses épaules pourtant robuste. _

_Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle veule - et Finnick avait été informé que la tâche serait loin d'être facile - il aiderait Katniss Everdeen à accéder à la victoire. Même si ça voudrait qu'il devrait tuer de ses mains Peeta et se suicider par la suite lorsqu'ils ne resteraient plus qu'eux dans l'arène. _

_Quelques secondes encore. Ses yeux fouillèrent la Corne d'abondance à la recherche d'un Trident esseulé. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de le repérer. Quelques mètres tout au plus. Dans un endroit à découvert, à portée de tous. Suicidaire, évidemment. Comment aurait-ce pu ne pas l'être, il en avait tant besoin. C'était son talent, sa seule façon de l'emporter. Ici, dans l'arène, c'était sa seule arme valable. Son corps ne l'aiderait en rien. _

_Quand l'alarme sonna et que son regard croisa brièvement celui indécis de Katniss, Finnick n'hésita pas et plongea dans l'eau, nageant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers cette Corne d'abondance qui serait la clé de sa réussite... ou de ses échecs. _


End file.
